


Nightclub

by cosmobears



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobears/pseuds/cosmobears
Summary: They say the dark side of the Reef is filled with pirates and thieves, dark clubs and debauchery, but it can't be that bad, right?





	Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> formerly part of _Immortalia_ I thought I should seperate it, because it doesnt really fit thematically with the rest of it.

She knew the rumors. Everyone did. The other side of the Reef was full of strange clubs and bars that serviced both Awoken and Eliksni, and anyone else that happened to wind up there, if they could stomach it. They’d cleared her to dock, and she stepped out of her ship, trying to appear calm, but she was on edge. “Not often we get a Guardian on this side of the Reef!” An Awoken man grinned at her as she watched her ship get taken up to a mechanical area not unlike the Tower’s hangar.

“Blame it on a Warlock’s curiosity.” Bunny said, hoping her smile projected a calm exterior. The man nodded, and told her to keep her weapons holstered if she knew what was good for her. Fortunately she did, so she thanked him, and went on her way, ascending through the dim violet darkness into the upper sectors, though they weren’t exactly high up when she thought about it. She paused, clasping her hands behind her back as she entered what appeared to be some sort of common square area, not unlike the Vestian Outpost, but far, far larger.

“Are you sure about this?” Her Ghost was at her side, hovering nervously. “There’s… a lot of them…” Bunny’s eyes went from her Ghost, to the crowds of people around, it wasn’t incorrect. Eliksni were just wandering around as though this was their home too— she supposed it was.

Bunny looked back at her Ghost, and poked it with a finger. “Are you really going to be nervous about it, Hemlock? It’s just like the Tower, but darker.” In truth, she was glad for the amount of Eliksni mulling about, talking in their language, and English, to Awoken who looked to be from all walks of life. “Let’s see…” Bunny went forward, finding a display panel that offered her a few options— including to view it in the Eliksni alphabet. Curious, she pressed that button on the screen, and grinned. “Do you think they might agree to let you copy this?” She asked her Ghost, who rolled its eye at her.

“Let’s not push our luck.” Hemlock replied, and returned to her armor. She examined the map of the sector she was in, glad that she could sort of blunder her way through their strange alphabet. There were two bars, one had an attached club, she assumed that was what she wanted, and went back to the main screen of the panel, and the lettering went back to the welcome message in both English and Eliksni.

Bunny made her way toward the bar she’d decided upon. She told herself it would be just fine, she was an adult, even if she was barely five feet tall, but the bouncers didn’t even question her, she was a Guardian first, that was apparently good enough. The music was loud enough to vibrate her lungs, but had been nearly entirely muted before she’d entered, with only the dull thumping of bass before the doors had opened. She wandered through the crowds, people were laughing and joking with one another, Eliksni and Awoken both, and she thought she could see a few other humans to. She still felt out of place.

She finally made it over the bar, and before she could even remotely begin to consider what she was going to do, a drink was set in front of her by a cheerful looking Awoken girl. “First time?” The girl asked, she nodded. “First drink’s free, don’t worry about ordering, we’ve only got a couple of things, and the other drink’ll kill ya!” Bunny stared at her, almost in disbelief, but a large Eliksni thumped the bar a few seats down from her, and she watched carefully as another bartender saw to his demands. The drink placed in front of him smoked vaguely.

“Right…” Bunny said, deciding to just accept the statement as fact. She nodded her thanks to the bartender, and collected her glass, looking at it suspiciously, but couldn’t come up with a reason why the bartenders would want her dead, people had been polite, if a bit distant to her on the Reef, Guardians— and humans especially— were still considered a bit strange. She went further into the club, descending to where she was certain the music was loud enough to shatter her glass, but fortunately that didn’t happen, and she found a spot to stand, watching two Awoken girls twirl around poles.

Bunny took a careful sip of the drink, she had never really bothered with alcohol, though some of the other Guardians often caused near-riots on the Tower with how much they drank. It was sweet, almost too sweet, but it lacked the alcoholic tinge most Earth liquor did, so it went down far easier. One of the dancers paused in her routine to gesture to someone in the crowd, someone who wasn’t dancing themselves, just staring at her, and she watched a vandal clad in Devils colors climb up onto the stage. Her eyes went wide as the Awoken dancer stripped her top, wrapping the thin fabric around the Eliksni’s neck, pulling him close to her near-nude body. Bunny felt her face flush.

The crowd that was watching ate it up, and the vandal was leaving scrapes on the girls legs, easily balancing her over his hips as she danced. Bunny swallowed a dry feeling in her throat, how easily Eliksni meshed into a more human society, meanwhile they were being slaughtered by Guardians elsewhere. She wondered if the vandal had come here on his own, but she could see a few more Eliksni cloaked in red banners, which told her it was unlikely. No doubt they were here to escape the wrath of people like her.

She sank back into the shadows, leaning on the wall of the raised bar area, trying to will the musics beat to force her thoughts to stop wandering to a very solid feeling of regret and fear that had settled in her stomach. “Afraid?” A rumbling voice next to her nearly caused her to jump out of her skin, and her reaction was followed by a laugh. She turned towards it, meeting just the chest of an Eliksni who was definitely a Captain, maybe even a higher rank. His eyes glowered down at her, and his lower arms were crossed over his chest, holding one of the strange smoking drinks in one of his upper hands. “Never been before?”

“I— no, this is the first time I’ve been here…” He nodded, and Bunny couldn’t hide her surprise that he could understand her. His gaze went back to the dancers, the other Awoken girl had beckoned forth another of the Devils Eliksni. Bunny tried not to look.

“This is common.” He said, gesturing with his free hand. “A club in Sector 28 has private rooms, I’m sure you can imagine…” The Captain’s gaze went back to her, and Bunny’s mouth opened in alarm, he laughed again. “Do not tell me you’re not curious, you wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“A-are you hitting on me?” Bunny couldn’t stop the words before they spilled from her mouth, and the Captain sneered, at least, she thought it was a sneer. “S-sorry! I— I’m only curious to see how the Awoken and Eliksni can share space…” The music changed to better suit the Awoken dancers and their new partners. The first had wrapped her top around her vandals face, effectively blinding him with the cups of the top, his upper hands were on her exposed breasts, and Bunny was quick to look away again, grateful that the club was dark.

The Captain was admiring the dancers, “They manage it somehow.” He said, “I’ve never thought to ask, it was enough for me to learn your words.” He downed his drink, and Bunny fidgeted with her glass. “There are not often members of Houses here, however…” He watched the Devils vandals get pushed into chairs that had replaced the poles, the topless girls tying their hands with their bikini tops. Bunny chanced to look, and watched as the dancers straddled the vandals, swinging their hips, their hands on the Eliksnis shoulders. Bunny could feel her heart pounding in her chest, torn between wanting to be that confident, and wanting to run away at full speed. “I wonder if their Captain brought them here.”

“I… I was wondering the same thing.” Bunny said, staring into her drink again, and taking another small sip before looking back up, trying to force herself to watch. “I can’t believe they’re just letting this…” She trailed off as the Awoken girls turned to face the crowd, and untied the bottoms of their bikinis. Her mouth opened in shock, and the Captain next to her roared in delight, setting his emptied glass aside so he could gesture as he cheered. With the bottoms off, the vandals struggled a bit, but they seemed quite pleased to stay mostly seated, the girls were far more overt in their dances now, bending over in front of the vandals, just in front of them to give them what was likely an excellent view of their bottoms. Bunny tried to sink further back into the shadows.

Next to her, the Captain replaced his finned helmet, it wasn’t marked with any colors she could see, but the fins and decorative horns on it were silvery white. “Do you not share the same anatomy as et-sha?” He asked, Bunny floundered, panicking slightly. She managed a nod, “Then there is nothing to be so horrified about, unless you are wondering if you could do something similar.” He gestured at the girls as they put one leg up on the laps of the vandals, high heels digging into their suits, leaning back as they used the tied up Eliksni as support. Bunny took a much larger sip of her drink, if only to avoid answering his questions, avoiding his gaze, and the display on the stage. “Ze-sha.” He said, prompting her to look up at him. “You are amongst those who share common fascinations.”

“Th-that’s not helpful.” She said, pouting at him. “I’m a Guardian, if I— if I did that, I’d get exiled.” She pointed at the Awoken dancers, who were now untying the vandals, and beckoning to what appeared to be their Captain, swathed in red as he was. His underlings rejoined the crowd around the stage as he climbed up, and they tied him with both of their tops to the chair, delicately drawing their pale and shimmering fingers along his chest.

“Mmn.” The Captain said, “At least these ones will die with pleasant memories.” Bunny jolted a bit, “What? Do not pretend like Guardians will not kill them. It is likely they are here specifically to release stress caused by you.” She frowned, and the Captain just chuckled at her, offering one of his upper hands. “I am Zylkis, Unbound.” She took his hand, giving it an awkward shake, but he seemed used to the gesture.

“Unbound?” She asked, and he nodded, leading her over to a couch that curved around another level of the floor. He leaned back, draping himself against the slightly raised back of the seat, as if he was as comfortable there, next to a Guardian, as he would have been anywhere else.

Zylkis nodded, still watching as the Awoken girls did their duet dance around the Devils Captain, one of them straddling his lap while the other had climbed up onto his shoulders, and was gracefully leaning back as a pole extended from the floor behind her so she could spread her legs, with just the Captain’s helmet to block her groin. “I have no House, I killed the Baron who would have leashed me, and left.” He said, watching as the girl on the pole pulled herself up with just her arms, displaying herself for the whole club. Bunny looked away, staring at the floor in front of her. “For it was him who showed me this place, and I decided I would prefer living as a mercenary to suffering on one of your planets, fearing for my life.” Bunny just nodded.

“I think you made the right choice.” She said, finally looking up at him, “Can we go somewhere less… um, loud? I’d like to talk to you more, but I feel like my head is about to cave in…” He snorted at her, but nodded, and gestured for her to finish her drink. She took a deep breath, and downed the remainder, making sure she didn’t think too hard about how it would look as she followed him out of the club. The dry feeling in her throat was back, but she just kept pace with Zylkis, who fortunately slowed enough so she wasn’t jogging to keep up with him. He lead her through the Reef, and up into an almost fancier part, but it was just an observation deck that looked out into the darkness of space.

“Suitable?” He asked, and she nodded. This time she was the one who lead him to a seat, sitting awkwardly next to the massive Eliksni. “Do you truly believe it was the right choice?” He asked, leaning down to look at her, but Bunny felt a bit more confident without the view of two nude Awoken girls dancing around a Captain. She could see now that Zylkis was clad in a deep shade of purple, almost black.

“I do, because I don’t want to see Eliksni suffer either, but I’m just one Guardian, and… I can’t kill the people who ‘leash’ me to change things.” She said, causing Zylkis to laugh. “I’ve never met an Eliksni who wasn’t associated with a House, though, it’s… it’s interesting, I have so many questions I want to ask, but I wouldn’t want to ruin your evening any further.” Zylkis just shook his head, shifting so his lower hand planted itself on the bench next to her thigh on the opposite side, his upper hand came to rest on her shoulder. Bunny’s breath caught in her throat.

“Sweet little thing like you believes she can ruin my evening by pestering me with questions,” He was purring, and Bunny felt her cheeks flush hotly, “She hasn’t even told me her name, and yet wants to interrogate me…” Another one of his hands came up to tilt her chin up gently, and Bunny floundered, making a few indistinct noises at him.

“It— m-my name is Bunny.” She said, feeling like she was being held captive, although Zylkis had not been clutching her, he had simply placed his hands on her. “Does that mean I can ask—” He nodded, and released her chin, but kept his hands next to her and on her shoulder. Bunny thought for a moment, “What’s it like to be a mercenary?” He tilted his head at her, and she expounded on the question, “Like… um, what are the differences between how you live now and how you lived before as a member of a House?”

Zylkis shifted, the hand next to her thigh twitched, “I do not have as large of a crew, only six not including myself, before it was twenty. We have less ether, but equally do not need as much, because we can come here.” He gestured at the Reef around them, “The drinks they serve to us are liquid ether.” Bunny blinked.

“So… will that actually kill me if I drink it?” Zylkis laughed, and it echoed in the observation deck.

He shook his head, “It is unlikely, though it would make you very sick, you are a Guardian, if it did kill you, wouldn’t you just come back?” She had conveniently forgotten about that, and made a face, pouting a bit.

Zylkis laughed at her again, patting her shoulder. “You’re right…” She said, and thought for a moment, staring out into the darkness beyond the glass dome they were sitting under. “If the Traveler woke up… do you think Eliksni and… I guess humanity as a whole… do you think we could live together?” She looked up at him as she asked the question, and Zylkis regarded her with a curious but serious expression beneath his helmet. He reached up, and took it off once more, setting it next to him on the bench, then leaned down close to Bunny’s face, his jaws clicking as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you hitting on me?” He purred, and Bunny felt her face go scarlet, she hadn’t realized how her question had sounded, and made a few weak attempts to walk it back, but he hushed her, and lifted her chin again. Bunny panicked, her eyes wide, but Zylkis pressed his mouth against hers, initiating a strange kiss. There was a brief moment where she absolutely hated him, she’d played right into his hands— somewhat literally too, but the moment ended as his tongue pushed against hers, he tasted like ether. Zylkis pulled her into his side, and then onto his lap, forcing her to straddle him, but Bunny’s armor would take some effort to remove, so his hands just found their ways to her thighs and her back. “If only you had meant it literally…” He said, and Bunny frowned at him.

She could already feel Hemlock preparing to lecture her, “I— I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” She mumbled. Zylkis kissed her again, his hands figuring out how her armor closed, and promptly undoing it, but he didn’t pull it from her body, only shifting it aside so he could pull on the suit beneath it. Bunny’s hands gripped his cloak, squeaking in surprise as she felt cold air on her neck.

Zylkis’ mouth moved to her neck, pressing into the skin, but not biting or kissing there. “You have no more questions?” He asked, his voice rumbling through her. Bunny shook her head, her heart was pounding again, and she was certain he could feel her pulse. He made a pleased noise, confirming that he could, “You have nothing to fear from me, Bunny.” Zylkis purred, “I will stop if you wish.” Once again, she shook her head, and Zylkis wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively.

Now he kissed her neck, up to her jaw, and then her mouth once more. Bunny made a few small noises, and squirmed, but Zylkis seemed to understand the squeaked out sounds, and stood, carrying her on his right side, while his left hands replaced his helmet temporarily. She felt a bit like a child, “You know,” She said, huffing a bit, “I can walk.” Zylkis looked at her, and simply adjusted her in his arms, easily able to support her small weight in just two of his four arms.

His skiff was docked in a different section than her ship was, and she studied it curiously as he carried her up to it, hitting a button on a panel beneath it to initiate a transmat for them both. She shivered, still not used to the way the world turned cold when it happened. Zylkis set her down inside of his skiff, “Now you may walk.” He said, almost teasingly. She crossed her arms, cocking her hip, and he laughed. His hands came to rest on her hips as he crouched in front of her, “Will you insult me if I say I was enjoying holding you?” Bunny made a face at him, and her cheeks went red.

Taking that as a no, he lead her through the skiff, it was somewhat smaller than the skiffs she was used to seeing, but it wasn’t cramped. She could hear some muffled conversation as they passed one closed door, but Zylkis walked right by, not caring if his small skeleton crew found out he’d brought a human back with him. His quarters were spacious for how small the ship was, the platform against the wall opposite from the door was wide, and messily covered in furs and blankets. He shed his armor, tossing it to the floor. Bunny shuffled awkwardly, but he wouldn’t have it, and pulled her along with him as he sat on his strange bed, finishing the job of stripping her armor.

Bunny felt extremely plain standing in front of him, his carapace was shiny and black, and the skin beneath was a deep shade of wine, and she just looked like death, translucently pale skin, with silvery scars on her chest, dull black hair. Zylkis had a strange crest of what looked like hair, but was far fluffier than her hair. He rumbled at her, hands sliding down her sides as he studied her body. “You are beautiful.” He said, and Bunny squawked.

“Wh— oh— I-I’m not, I—” He silenced her with a look, and tugged her closer, his lower hands on her rear, squeezing the flesh. “R-really, I—”

“More beautiful than the dancers.” He said, and one of his hands found the scars on her chest. Bunny watched him closely, she remembered what had given her those scars, it was her most vivid memory from before her first death. Four-armed monsters wielding cannons that could shoot fire and molten metal. “This is…”

Bunny nodded, confirming his unvoiced thought. Shrapnel launcher, he would have recognized the shape of the scars anywhere, and Zylkis drew back from her slightly. “It’s okay,” She said quietly, “It’s from before…” She wouldn’t tell him that she could remember where she’d gotten them, “Before I was a Guardian, I mean.” He looked at her, concerned, but she smiled, and that seemed to calm him. He pulled her down onto his bed, pinning her beneath him. He loomed over her, and sank his teeth into her shoulder until he tasted blood. Bunny moaned in surprise, squirming, and when Zylkis pulled away, he licked her blood from his teeth, pleased with himself.

Zylkis’ hands went between her thighs, fingers carefully pushing into her. Bunny felt another wave of panic, she had never felt so vulnerable, and she had neglected to mention that she wasn’t exactly experienced with sex, nevermind sex with an alien, but he seemed content to lead, not minding in the least that she was floundering under him, her hands gripping his shoulders as he fingered her. Zylkis reached up with his lower hand, taking one of hers, “I’ll be gentle.” He said.

“I— y-you don’t have to be…” She pulled herself up a bit, glad that he was as strong as he looked. He looked at her quizzically, and Bunny felt a bit smug, “I’m a Guardian, remember?” Zylkis snorted at her, pushing her down, and pulling her hips up onto his legs, his fingers going back to her groin, brushing one against her clit as he searched further down, and pushed one slick finger into her ass. Bunny gasped, but he kept his promise, and was gentle with her as two of his hands worked in both of her holes. “Nnh…”

“You have never been mated by Eliksni.” Zylkis rumbled, and the look on Bunny’s face, somewhere between alarm and wanting more of his hands all over her told him he was correct, “Far be it from me to pass up a chance to… break a Guardian…” He was leaning over her again, so much taller than she was, it was easy for him. Bunny’s breath caught in her throat again, she wasn’t scared of him, but she wasn’t sure what he meant by break.

Though it swiftly became apparent, he lowered her back onto his bed, and Bunny got an excellent view of two ridged cocks protruding from his groin, some of his slightly softer carapace having opened to reveal them, “O-oh my God.” She said. Zylkis couldn’t help but laugh, her inexperience clearly proving very amusing for him. Bunny looked up at him, half upset that he’d laugh at her, and half curious, “Th-those aren’t going to fit.” She wasn’t sure she’d even be able to fit one inside of her, let alone two as he seemed to be planning, but Zylkis clicked his jaws at her, and leaned down to place strange, alien kisses on her collarbones.

“They will, you are not the first human I have mated with, though you are a fair bit smaller…” He considered her, but shrugged eventually, “You are far more elastic than Eliksni.” She wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that, but her curiosity won out in the end, and she sat up, one of her hands reaching out to touch him, “Mmn, you like to use your mouths, I forget.” He shifted, sitting back. Bunny looked confused for a moment, almost moving to ask what he meant, but the meaning dawned on her, and she jerked her hand back.

“I-I’ve nnh—” He tilted his head at her, and she steeled herself, if he wanted her mouth, she could use her mouth. At least, that’s what she was telling herself. Zylkis settled down, just as casual and comfortable as he’d been before, and Bunny leaned over him. Fortunately he let her decide what to do, not making any suggestions or guiding her to do anything, perhaps curious to see what the panicky human girl would do. 

Bunny was trying and failing to settle her nerves, but determined not to disappoint the Eliksni, and very carefully placed her mouth on the tip of one of his cocks, the lower one, while one of her hands gently stroked the upper one. She knew enough about what she was doing, she’d listened to other Guardians describing their sexual escapades at full volume, but putting everything she’d heard into practice was another beast entirely. Bunny’s tongue licked curiously, he tasted strange, though not unpleasant.

One of his hands settled in her hair, twirling locks of it around his fingers, still not guiding her as she sucked him off, but pleased with what she was doing nonetheless, even if she was clearly struggling. Bunny managed not to gag as she reached the fused base, and swallowed around him in surprise. She was immediately rewarded with a grunt, and the feeling of Zylkis pulling lightly on her hair. She pulled her mouth up and off his lower cock, finding that there was a strange, tingling feeling left behind. Now for the upper one, bolstered by the way Zylkis had reacted, she was a lot more eager, and less exploratory, very carefully bobbing her head up and down the length of the upper cock.

Zylkis made a hissing noise, pulling her hair again, doing his best not to buck his hips up and potentially gag her, but Bunny wouldn’t be denied. Her tongue flicked teasingly on the vaguely pointed head of his cock, and she gently pushed both together so she could place her mouth around them at the same time, sucking hungrily on the tips. He pulled her up by her hair, looking pleased, but said nothing to her, and just pushed her over onto her front, pulling her hips up so he could grind himself against her. Bunny wiped her mouth, her entire head felt strange now, and the strange tingling feeling was spreading down through her neck and into her chest, only to get a head start in her torso as he pushed his cocks into her, slow and gentle like he’d said he’d be. She moaned lewdly as he gently rocked his hips against hers, even being as careful as he was, he still overwhelmed her, stuffing her ass and her pussy with his cocks.

He hilted inside of her after a few moments, leaning down over her to hold her close against his torso. Bunny whimpered, “I told you they would fit.” He said, taunting her as he rolled his hips against hers, making her mewl out, “Mmn, but it is a tight fit…” Zylkis purred, and bit down on her other shoulder, not as hard as he had the first time, but still hard enough to leave marks with his sharp teeth. Bunny moaned, pushing her hips up against his. He took her wrists, and held her down, starting slow as he thrust into her, allowing her some small amount of time to get used to how he felt inside of her.

Eventually he was rutting into her, holding her hips up while he pinned her down by her arms, listening to her mewl and whimper for him to fuck her harder. Zylkis dug his claws into her hips, dragging them along her pale skin to leave angry red marks, releasing her wrists so he could claw up her back. He gripped her hair, pulling Bunny up onto her knees, and bit the back of her neck, growling as she squirmed in his grip. “Aah— Zylkis…!” He felt her body twitch as she came, her body squeezing down on him, he rumbled, pleased with how it felt. She was tight and wet, and Zylkis’ cocks slid in and out of her easily now, as if her body was molding itself to fit him and his needs.

He pushed her down again, fucking her into his bed, his mouth pressed into her skin, inhaling her scent. Bunny giggled brainlessly, the rational sliver of thought left in her mind told her that she was going to get in trouble if anyone found out she had been sleeping with Eliksni, but the rest of her mind drowned it out with desire. Zylkis bit her again, marking her with his mouth and hands to the point where it would be difficult for her to hide the bites. She didn’t care, blindly reaching for one of his hands. Zylkis took her hand, squeezing it, groaning as Bunny came again, shuddering under him. “You are mine.” He grunted, thrusting hard into her, earning a few breathless squeaks from the Guardian as he wrapped another of his hands around her throat, and pinned her beneath him, filling her with his seed. She made a few choked noises, and Zylkis released her, rolling so he was on his back, and she was on top of him.

He carefully pulled himself out, gray-blue cum leaking from within the tiny Guardian. She squirmed so she could lay on her stomach on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest. Zylkis rubbed her back, feeling a slight tinge of regret. She would go back to the Tower on Earth, and he’d stay here, scraping by, and she might never come back to him, either by her own choice, or because those in control of her would find out what she had done. Bunny was sucking wind, and he could feel her heartbeat through her back, but another brainless sounding giggle escaped her as she found her strength, pushing herself up to look at him. “Th-that was…” She smiled at him, her soft fingers tracing some of the carapace on his head. Zylkis took her hand and kissed her palm, closing his eyes. “… Zylkis?” He opened two of his eyes, disappointed that she could see through him so easily.

Zylkis blamed it on the Light contained within her. “I am fine, Bunny,” He said, “However it occurs to me that you may never return here, and for all of the marks I have left on your body… that will not be enough to bring you back if you choose to stay away.” She sighed, laying back down on top of him, drawing little circles on his collarbone, gently brushing her finger along the edge of the carapace on his chest.

“I’ll come back.” She said quietly, but she sounded sad too. The statement was incomplete, but Zylkis only felt her shift on top of him, as if struggling to find her words. He was silent, holding her protectively while she floundered. “I don’t care… if… if I get in trouble for wanting to spend time with you… It’s nice not being shot at.” She said, and Zylkis snorted. He could agree with that.

“Indeed.” He said, and pulled her up gently by her armpits to kiss her face, “But I would not see you banished from your home just because of me, so be careful.” She made a face at him, scrunching up her nose. “I’m serious.”

Bunny wiggled, and settled back in her previous position, snuggled up against him. “I will, I promise… Maybe I can ask you the rest of those questions later…” She said, her voice turning into a mumble as she spoke, and Zylkis made a noise of agreement, allowing her to make herself comfortable on top of him before he pulled the furs and blankets around her. He stared at his ceiling, listening to her breathe, debating whether or not to tell her when she woke up what the marks on her shoulders and neck meant.

He decided he wouldn’t, unless she asked.


End file.
